broken pencil
by Papyrus n stylus
Summary: just a crazy idea which occured to me .pls review. my first fanfic


Hi I am a new author and this is my first fanfic. Please encourage me and help me to improve. Your reviews are highly treasured.

This is a shinran oneshot

Disclaimer: I don't own dc

The brilliant flashes of orange and yellow cast its fading glow over the Mouri detective agency as the sun was bidding farewell to the earth heralding peaceful rest for the inhabitants of earth. Ran had just finished all her household chores. School had been so hectic with her graduation coming nearer. She was a good student and was successful both in academics and in extra-curricular activities. The recent karate tournament was also a cause for her weariness. Of course she had won but the opponent was a tough contender. She had hoped to see a certain great detective of the east cheer her. But he didn't turn up after all. She had foolishly hoped that he was watching the match and would come at the end to surprise her but that was expecting too much, she thought bitterly. Kogoro and Conan had gone to solve another case. Really they were death magnets. Her eyes unconsciously kept wandering over the phone. He could at least call to congratulate her. The thought made her very angry. That jerk was always like that- a mystery freak, a total baka. Tears stung her eyes. Wasn't he being too selfish? And what did he mean by wait for me. Hadn't she told him that she had her final karate match on Friday? But he didn't even reply to her mail. So she was upset with him and didn't even tell him about the result of the match. Not that he bothered, snapped Ran's mind. This was enough, ran decided. She would not spare another thought on him.

Suddenly the shrill sound of the phone pierced the air, the receiver practically jumping out of its cradle. Ran's heart leapt. Could it be? Could it? she darted forward and in a breathless tone said

"hello?"

" your bill for the month of july is…."

This really annoyed Ran. The vein on her head was pulsing. She slammed the phone when another call came.

She picked it up angrily and practically yelled, "what is it?"

"Is this the way you greet your long absent friend ?"

Ran's heart missed a beat. It was Shinichi. Surely she wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

"Shin ..Shinichi", she said in a low voice.

"Yup it's me. Just called to congratulate you. You are a great fighter." He added with a laugh.

Ran's anger vanished just as soon as it had materialized. His voice was a soothing melody to her ears, an assurance that he was fine.

She too replied jestingly, "yeah the best fighter who can kick the ass of great detectives."

Their situation was very complex. She could always feel a barrier. Shinichi was always evasive. They spoke about her and her life but whenever she asked him about his case, he became uneasy. Earlier he would be so excited to narrate his cases but now it seemed as if he was tired even though his voice told otherwise. His cheerfulness was strained.

After talking about random things, the inevitable came

"When are you coming home?"

The question was a knife through Shinichi's heart. He felt guilty for HURTING Ran and making her wait but he was trying his best. He too was tired of his life as Conan Edogawa. How ardently did he want to become Shinichi Kudo once again! Life was so cruel and unfair.

Feigning casualness, he said, "You see, it's a tough case. I'm struggling with the clues. That's why I couldn't make it to your tournament."

Ran was no fool. She could read between the lines. In other words, he meant to say that he wasn't coming home anytime soon. Grief engulfed her heart. She was making a mountain of a mole hill. He was just out solving a case. Ran couldn't understand herself. why was she so sad? The reason presented itself to her. They had always been together since they were children. It was something she took for granted. But things change with time. They grew up and Shinichi was there fulfilling his dream. She had no right to discourage him. But human heart is fragile and unreasonable. And her heart longed for him. An involuntary sigh left her,

"I miss you.."

The words pierced Shinichi's ears. He knew she was hurting. He could see her everyday but she could not. He was trying his best though and would always keep on doing so. After all the main reason that he wanted his body back was her. For her he would do anything. He loved her more than anything else in the world. As long as she had faith in him he could do anything.

"Ran, without you my life is…."

Ran's ears picked up his voice and she blushed when she comprehended their meaning. She wanted him to continue, " hm, your llife.."

"my life is like a broken pencil", Shinichi replied.

Ran fell down on the ground. Geez, he sure knew how to ruin sweet moments.

"Baka"

And so after a while ended their conversation. Shinichi was sure that they would laugh at these moments when everything would be back to normal. But he was serious when he said that without her his life is like a broken pencil because then it had no point.


End file.
